Question: $-9fgh + 7g - 8h + 10 = 10g - 10h + 4$ Solve for $f$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-9fgh + 7g - 8h + {10} = 10g - 10h + {4}$ $-9fgh + 7g - 8h = 10g - 10h - {6}$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $-9fgh + 7g - {8h} = 10g - {10h} - 6$ $-9fgh + 7g = 10g - {2h} - 6$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $-9fgh + {7g} = {10g} - 2h - 6$ $-9fgh = {3g} - 2h - 6$ Isolate $f$ $-{9}f{gh} = 3g - 2h - 6$ $f = \dfrac{ 3g - 2h - 6 }{ -{9gh} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $f = \dfrac{ -{3}g + {2}h + {6} }{ {9gh} }$